In recent years, various thin electronic devices have come into practical use, for example, electronic paper, Integrated Circuit tags, smart cards, electronic keys or the like. As power sources for such thin electronic devices, laminated rechargeable elements (e.g., primary cells, secondary cells, electric double-layer capacitors), which can be made thin and small, are often used. Even for large-capacity rechargeable elements, such as the power supplies of electric cars or portable power supplies, there is demand for reducing mounting or installation space. Accordingly, for such large-capacity rechargeable elements, laminated rechargeable elements are widely used.